Complicated and Mixed love
by KeflaDaLes
Summary: Love can be very complicated at first. You don't know who you truly love in the end. and that's what these character will find out, who's that one for them. (These Naruto ships are cannon and ships that aren't cannot and then goes cannon This will be mainly romance and drama but I also will put up a few fighting scenes cause why not?) Anyways enjoy, this will be a long story...
1. Introduction part 1 of 2

Hinata Found Her Goal

'No it's… impossible… how could he… destroy the whole village in an instant!? Am I dead? Is Naruto… no is the whole village dead?!' It was dark, pitch black, Hinata didn't know what happened. Is she dead? Is everyone in the village dead? Yet the only thing that mainly traced her mind was Naruto. She was worried for him mainly, then her clan came up to mind. Hinabi, her dad, Neji… the whole clan was on her mind, but is she, herself dead? She didn't know, you only experience death once and that's in the end, you can't come back to tell the living.

Soon she saw an opening, revealing light, at this point she thought she was actually dead and ascending to the heavens. The light became brighter and she felt her chest become light. Hinata looked at the sky first, then the Hokage's stone head. "It's… the leaf village" Hinata whispered, she looked back, it was Tsunade's slug, after that she realized, that the Hokage saved everyone. "Lady Hinata!" It was one of her clan members.

Hinata's focus was on finding Naruto now, she used her Byakugon to scout out Naruto. After a few seconds of searching she found him, with.. 5 toads… "N-naruto is here!" The Huge on the side peered up at lady Hinata. "That's good to hear, but for now on please restrain from using your Byakugon, we might have to go into battle." The Hyuga approached Hinata and pained. Hinata grabbed the bandage wrap she had and began to wrap his arm up. "Lady Hinata, you don't hA-" Hinata interrupted the side Hyuga. "No I must care for my clan and that means helping my clan through tough times like these. " She ended with a smile.

During the battle between Naruto and Pain she focused on… Naruto, and every movement he made. Every rasengan, every punch, every kick, etc. She blushed lightly and watched the whole fight. It was a long lasting fight but then… pain got Naruto. Naruto was pinned down with metal rods going through his body. Hinata grew… impatient, angry, she felt as if her heart was going to break, and she wasn't going to lose her inspiration, the one she wants to be with forever, she wasn't going to lose the one she loves. She jumped down in her fighting stance ready for anything at this point.

Pains wrath… it's something that not one village has experienced. At this point Naruto is stuck, losing. "I'm sorry, and if something happened to me I'll make sure you won't get punished." "Wait Lady Hinata…" Hinata already jumped down to the battle field in her fighting stance. She jumped up ready to hit pain but once she was about to land a blow pain dodged it. Hinata managed to land on her feet and look at Naruto giving him a weak smile. See Naruto in the position he's in right now pained Hinata so much she was shaking. "Hinata I told… you guys not to… interfere… " Hinata clinched her fists until her nail dug into her skin to make her palms bleed. "No! Naruto, you can't fight in the position you are in." "Hinata, I can't lose you, I can't bare to lose any of my friends, so I must-" Hinata interrupted Naruto. "Shut up idiot, I can't to think about ever losing you Naruto!" Tears fell down from Hinata eyes during the moment of silence between them. "Naruto you taught me to never give up, and to keep pushing on with my training, you are my inspiration, you are my idol Naruto, that bond got stronger Naruto to the point where… I love you too much. Naruto… I love you." Hinata broke the silence, Naruto was speechless, his eyes had widened, and he was no other than shocked. Tears fell down his eyes too, they both smiled at each other weakly.

Pain was beginning to approach Hinata, Hinata could sense his presence. She quickly turned around "Gentle fist!" She missed. Hinata wasn't happy, her fist began to look like lions created from chakara. "Twin Lion Fist!!!" Hinata yelled as she charged towards pain, trying to palm him, she go a few hits in and made him stumble once but it wasn't enough, yet Hinata was just hitting him out of anger, she wasn't calculating her movement. "Almighty push…" Hinata was thrown into the sky. Hinata tried to balance to make a good land in but couldn't, the back hit the ground and she spat blood out her mouth. She felt as if she broke her back and legs. Hinata couldn't do much now… but now she had an idea, that is to try to free Naruto. She crawled over to him, slowly but it was better then nothing. As Hinata got halfway to Naruto pain shook his head. "Why, do you keep trying? What is the point, just give up…" Hinata proceeded to Naruto she was so close to him at this point. Naruto couldn't stand to see Hinata like this, more tears fell from their eyes. Hinata soon reached him trying to remove the rod. The next moment of her life was the best, then she was thrown into the air once more and hit the ground going unconscious. Naruto on the other hand had reached his breaking point…

I want him not my rival

4 years ago…

"Sakura. You don't understand I must go for my family." "Then let me go with you Sasuke." Sakura was begging, she couldn't stand not seeing Sasuke for a day, so for an unknown amount is too much for her. "Sasuke I love you too much to just let you walk out of my life just like that." Sasuke frowned, Sasuke never shows his emotions, not like this, not ever. "Sakura you are very annoying, this why I keep avoiding you, in fact you're more annoying then that brat Naruto." Sakura felt as if a rusty blade pierced through her heart and continued to rub into it. Anything that Sasuke said she would believe and try to understand. "Shut up Sasuke! If annoying you means caring for, then that's what I am. I can't you just walk away like this Sasuke,I love you way too much to." Sakura grabbed his shirt and put her forehead against his chest.

"S-sakura…" Sakura began to cry on Sasuke's chest quietly. "I can't lose you Sasuke!" Sakura yelled. Sasuke was not surprised by this, but he felt really bad for her in a way. "Calm down Sakura…" Sasuke didn't have a clue on what to do to fix this so he could leave. "Sakura I must do this to avenge my family." Sasuke began to caress her hair. He didn't know what he was doing but he really wanted her to calm down. "Will you come back Sasuke?" Sakura lifted her head and stared deeply into his eyes. "I… I can't guarantee but most likely I will come back." Sasuke smiled for once… "Sasuke… I love you, please remember that, and if no one here welcomes you, just know I always will." Sakura kissed Sasuke. Sasuke actually felt something this time, was it love? Or happiness at last? It was something… get kissed back and embraced her tightly, them both having tears fall down from their eyes, this bond was something special. Sasuke soon pulled back from the passionate kiss. "Sakura, when im gone I'll take time to think about your confession, but for now… I love you too, and let this be our secret which means don't go off to Ino bragging about this." Sakura giggled. "Seriously just don't, I have to go now, when I do come back, I'll tell you how I feel…"

Present

"Sakura… hey Sakura,SAKURA!?" Ino yelled at Sakura which made Sakura jump out her seat. Sakura has always spaced out after that event. "Spacing out again huh, is it about Sasuke?" "You know Ino you should shut your mouth sometimes." "Anyways, all the girls are gathering up for dinner tonight and you have to go." Ino grabbed Sakura's hand, basically leading her to where they're going to eat at. If you didn't know, Info is Sakura's but also best friends. They argue and agree on a lot of thing, but their rivalry revolves around Sasuke, they both love Sasuke deeply, even now they do and he's gone rouge for 4 years now. These two girl contest physically and contest on who's more feminine.

"Sakura, you go look for Sasuke you should let me tag along, you know I miss him too." "You're being annoying, you know that right Ino?" Sakura didn't really want to talk about Sasuke if it was around her. Ino is more of the sneaky type, the one to do things behind the scenes while Sakura is really more care free. "You're one to talk billboard brow!" "Oh shut up Ino pig, at least I don't have to ask someone like you to go find Sasuke!" Both of the girls pressed their foreheads against each other's. "Fight me right here and now bitch!" Ino was now insulting her. "Wow, you know what you should just glue that mouth shut your mouth or you'll get hurt slut." Sakura responded back. "you know what fu-" Ino was cut off by TenTen. "Hey! Stop fighting guys, and watch your language, or I'll clean out both of your mouths myself." TenTen exclaimed as she pulled out a kunai knife from here pocket. Tsunade, Hinata, and also Temari was there. "Now let's geat everything's on me." Tsunade claimed. They just rebuilt the BBQ spot, and is been 3 weeks since pains wrath. Tsunade dragged both of her students by the hand into the restaurant.

"Give us the all you can eat special and 2 bottles of sake." Tsunade spoke to the waiter as they sat down. "Ino if you have to date someone other than Sasuke who would it be?" Ino didn't have to think about this question. "Well Said of course." "You Sakura?" Sakura on the other hand didn't really have anyone else to think about, she only truly loved Sasuke and only wanted him. "… N-naruto will have to be-" Hinata stood up. "You can't…" Sakura forgot, Hinata loves Naruto more than anything else. "S-sorry Hinata he's-" "No Sakura, this means I finally have a rival…" "By the way Hinata, why do you like a stuck up best like him?" Tsunade said as she opened up her first bottle of sake. Hinata sat back down and postures herself. She is part of a huge clan and is expected to do such things since she's going to be the next head of the clan. "He strong he never gives up, he's very cute, and inspirational." "Except for the cute part, you aren't wrong Hinata." Ino claimed as the raw meat and vegetables were placed down on the table.

I want to be with you

Temari put a few strips of steak on the grill for everyone. She then looked over to TenTen and smiled. "Who do you like TenTen and be honest." Tsunade smirked. "To be honest I don't like anyone yet to be exact." "How about you Temari, who do you like?" Tsunade questioned. "Well of course TenTen, there can't be no better person-" "Woah, your freaking lesbian Temari!?" Ino interrupted Temari. "No I am bisexual…" "Why… me..?" TenTen asked. TenTen wasn't a person to ever think of love, especially with a girl but for some reason, that confession made TenTens heart flutter. It was a weird and unusual feeling to TenTen. "TenTen I understand if you don't like me back." Temari weakly smiled at TenTen.

"Come on girls eat all you want… and… sake is also on me too." "She's drunk." Sakura said worried. "7 more bottles of sake for everyone!" The waiter came with the sake and hand one to each girl. "Under age drinking isn't my thing." Ino put out there. "Same here…" Hinata stated. Temaru grabber one and stood up. "Thanks for tonight, I'll see you guys later." Temari left. TenTen didn't want that, TenTen grabbed a bottle of sake and left after Temari. "I ship it." Ino claimed while eating with a shrug.

Temari ended up going to the hokage's building rooftop. She knew TenTen was tailing her, so she sat there gazing up at the stars. TenTen appeared not long after that. TenTen sat next to Temari placing their sake to the side. "I'm dropping the sake off here, I don't plan on drinking it." Temari claimed. "I expected you to do something smart with it so just take the one I got." TenTen stated. There was a moment of silence between them. "I-I Know we never really talk… but… I don't know, I had a crush on you for the longest." Temari was trying her best to explain what's going on. TenTen felt something after hearing that, she wanted to get closer to Temari, like move closer to her right now, and that's what she did. "Temari, I want to be… with you too." Honestly TenTen didn't know what she wanted, she has never been in love or have anyone fall in love with her. They both stared into each other's eyes for a brief moment, they lean closer to each other. Temari could feel TenTen's body heat at this point, they chest to chest, now kissing. Temari pulled back, she could sense someone coming but who? TenTen looked back to see, it was Neji. "Hey TenTen I came to walk you home like you asked, I didn't see you at the restaurant and the girls told me that you were with Temari, I traced you guys with my Byakugon." "Oh yes, sorry Neji." TenTen said as she stood up and walked over to him. "I'll catch up with you later Temari, see you later." The two walked off as Temari sat there smiling and gazing at the stars.


	2. Introduction part 2 of 2

** Our first date**

"Oh, lady Tsunade please allow me to team up with Naruto on his mission." Hinata begged bowing, well at this point she was on her knees begging.

"First off get up Hinata, secondly you can't because he actually thinks he is going on an secret mission, Hinata this is my 47th time telling you this." Tsunade sighed and tried to put on a fake smile. She looked more angry and annoyed than happy. "You know, he leaves tomorrow, and there is a 99.99% chance he is eating 20 bowls of ramen at Ichiraku's, why don't you spend this last day with him before the war?" Tsunade suggested.

Hinata bowed towards Tsunade. "Thank you lady Hokage." Hinata then ran off, out of the Hokage's estate.

Hinata soon ended up at Ichiraku's. Naruto was there but… Sakura was also there. She heard them laughing and talking, this made Hinata's heart tear, but she toughened up, Sakura is her new rival in love, she knows Sakura is more experience because her and Ino would fight over Sasuke all the time, even now when he is gone. '_Love can make you do crazy thing's_' Hinata said in thought. Hinata soon came around from the corner and sat next to Naruto, Naruto soon noticed her and smiled brightly.

"Hey Hinata, we were just talking about you, about your bravery and your fainting habits around me." Naruto giggled and this made Hinata's heart warm but also made her blush dark red. "I know you love ramen just as much as I do so go ahead and order one it's on me." Naruto gave her that bright smile again, Hinata felt as if her heart would explode with joy.

"T-t-thank you… N-Naruto-kun." Hinata shyly responded.

"Oh, and since I'm leaving on a mission tomorrow, let's go on a date, walking through the forest and gaze at the sunset, and stars tonight…" Naruto said lightly blushing. That was it for Hinata she felt like she was going to faint… until.

"You're an idiot Naruto, you guys aren't even together!" Sakura punched Naruto's shoulder. This was mainly out of jealousy, not really watching over his idiotic actions.

"No Sakura you got it all wrong, when Hinata helped me fight pain she confessed to me, and before she got knocked out by pain I accepted her confession, so we are officially dating now… we just didn't have time to go on a date yet with all of the construction, and work that has been going on lately." Naruto explained rubbing his shoulder. Sakura sighed and finished her bowl of ramen, storming out the restaurant. "What's with her?" Naruto questioned Hinata. Hinata shrugged and smirked knowing she has the advantage now over Naruto.

* * *

After Hinata and Naruto finished eating they began to walk towards the forest, joking and laughing. Just being close to Naruto was too much for her but talking to him and going out in a date with him, can most likely give Hinata a heart attack. They were close to the forest and they were closely walking side by side.

"So Hinata… how's your day been? " Naruto was trying to start up some conversation, knowing now that Hinata is very nervous and anxious around him. He gave her a warm smile trying to let her know everything is fine. He believes he can make Hinata open up more, he just has to give her some time, and usually Naruto isn't a patient guy.

"I-it was o-okay, I trained w-with Neji and helped with building our new estate." Hinata replied looking down, trying to hide her blush.

"That's good Hinata, by the way you should keep your head up, I would like to see my girlfriend's beautiful face." He stated with that same smile on his face. Hinata's face was now dark red, she didn't know he would refer to her as his girlfriend, it was quite sudden to Hinata, she felt like she was going to die of joy in that moment. Hinata slowly lifted up her head and smiled brightly at him.

"And I really want to see my boyfriend's face too." Hinata mumbled but it was loud enough for him to understand what she just said. Both of their hand accidentally touched, Hinata wasn't blushing intensely as she was earlier, but she was a bit red and then… Naruto intertwined his finger with hers locking their hands together. He looked deeply into her eyes, smiling.

"I love you Hinata." Naruto stated. Hinata wanted this moment to last forever…

* * *

**How could I love a rogue Ninja**

**5 days ago**

"No, t-that's impossible…" Sakura stated in school but she wasn't the only one. Ino was crying as Sai tried to sooth her, everyone but Naruto was here in disappointment, anger, or sadness. Everyone has now got the news that Sasuke is now a member of the group Akatsuki. Sakura felt that something was off, something didn't seem normal to her.

"I know this is hard for all of us especially team 7 but we must see Sasuke as a threat now, he has joined up with the enemy we are targeting and the enemy that's targeting us, so we must not see him as a ally anymore… sorry…" Shikamaru explained. It was dead silent for a few moments.

"Naruto won't accept this and you know that." Sakura argued, she didn't want to believe what's going on, nobody did, everyone knew that Naruto would do anything to bring Sasuke back, even if it meant breaking all of Sasuke's bones.

"We understand that, and that's why you must tell him as a teammate and close friend." Shikamaru stated put his hand on her shoulder. Sakura bit her bottom lip thinking.

"This stuff is all my fault because Naruto loves me, so maybe if I confess to him he'll leave Sasuke alone.. ." Sakura stated, making Hinata snapped instantly.

"No, you can't do that!" Hinata yelled and tried to rush to Sakura, yet Neji stopped her.

"Lady Hinata, please calm down, we all know how you feel, but-" Hinata interrupted Neji shoving him out the way and grabbed Sakura by the V-neck of her shirt. Hinata never gets like this… ever! She's shy, and very friendly and nice, but Sakura just got on her bad side, a side that most people never seen.

"You know this already Sakura, you know I love Naruto so much, and for a very long time, and you must know I will not ever give up on him over a piece of shit like you!" Hinata yelled at Sakura, then dropped her on the ground and walked off towards the Hyuga's estate. Everyone sat in silence for five minutes before Sai and Ino went off somewhere.

"Lady Hinata, never uses such foul word, so you must figure something quick Sakura that everyone would agree on." Neji said before he walked off towards the estate.

* * *

Sakura did as she planned, but it was snowing and she went alone so none of her friends would know what she was doing, especially not letting Hinata know. Naruto on the other hand wasn't happy at Sakura, he was mad and disappointed, extremely disappointed. He knows damn well that Sakura loves Sasuke more than anyone else in the world.

"Stop lying to yourself Sakura, and I will always go after Sasuke until he is back or until I am dead. Are you okay Sakura!? You love this guy to death, and now you want to waist our time of searching for him and building up that bond?" Naruto told Sakura as she hung her head. Sakura's heart felt as if it were to suddenly stop, her heart was in pain, a pain she couldn't take.

"Fine…" Sakura stormed off in the intention to find Sasuke and try to kill him herself.

* * *

Luckily Sakura found Sasuke in no , but he was with a another girl, but this girl was half dead. He was about to kill this woman.

"SASUKE!!" Sakura yelled at the top of her lungs. Sasuke recognized that's voice and immediately turned to it, there he saw Sakura, he didn't respond to her at all he just stared at her as she soon began to speak. "Sasuke, let me join you!" The pink hair girl said desperately, even though her intention is to kill him.

"Shut up, you are very annoying! If you really want to be with me that bad... kill her!" Sasuke responded smirking. Sakura of course hesitated she, wasn't going to kill the girl.

"Sasuke…"

"So weak… you don't know shit about me anymore, I have changed in the likes hatred, because of the hatred our village bestowed upon my clan… that's why… I will destroy the hidden leaf…"

**Present**

"Sakura… hey Sakura!?" Lee yelled at Sakura, and she flinched. "you've been spacing out a lot lately… is it because you finally found out Hinata and Naruto are dating?" Lee then questioned. Sakura slammed her head against the table.

"Lee can you please get me another ice cream?"

"Of course, anything for you Sakura!"

* * *

**Aiming higher is the Hyuga's way, right?**

"So, it seems like you and Temari are getting along well, how was that kiss?" TenTen blushed and shot her head up towards Neji.

"Y-you saw that?"

"Of course, I used my byakugon to find you, I never knew you were…"

"I'm not" TenTen stated. "We aren't even official, so I wouldn't say I'm lesbian or bisexual just yet… " TenTen ended her sentence with a smile.

"Anyways TenTen, I'll see you tomorrow."

"See ya!" They both walked off in different directions. Neji had his hand over his heart as it felt like it was tearing apart. He tried to get over it but instead something distracted him from it. As he was on his way to the Hyuga's estate he encountered Naruto and Hinata on their way there too.

"L-lady Hinata…" Hinata turned towards Neji a bit scared. Neji observed them, they were holding hands, nothing more really, except for her holding a bag full of things. Neji doesn't know a thing about their current relationship, but he does know that Hinata faints even if she sees Naruto a 5 miles away with her byakugon.

"Hinata are you… okay, did you drink? Why is Naruto here?"

"I'm fine and Naruto wanted to walk me home tonight after dinner with the girls." Hinata responded blushing shyly

"I took her out on a date, and then she had dinner with the girls, I bought her some snacks and stuff." Naruto stated with a shy giggle. Neji wasn't aware of this "date" and he got a bit jealous. Naruto then took a couple steps back before kissing Hinata's forehead and running off. Neji began walking Hinata towards the Hyuga house hold.

"Would you like some tea before bed Ms. Hinata?" Neji asked the shy girl. Hinata pulled a strand of hair behind her ear as she nodded her head. They soon reached their destination, and Hinata ran into her room before anything. As Neji walked towards the main kitchen he could hear Hinata squeal over excitement. Neji on the other hand was angry, if Naruto ruins his plans then Naruto will have to pay. Neji is very jealous of not being part of the main branch of the family. Not only has the main branch hurt him and his parents but also other branch members. He wants to marry Hinata in order to take control of the main branch to make the Hyuga family more equal. As Neji began to put something in one of the cups of tea he made. He made oolong tea, a very relaxing Japanese tea, great to drink before bed, and he added one of Hinata's favorite snacks, cinnamon buns, something she's always craving. He sets the drink and food down on the table and not so long after that Hinata walked in with her pj's on.

"Hey Neji… and thank you for the food." Hinata smiled at Neji as he bowed towards her.

"Anytime lady Hinata…" Neji lifted up and sat across from Hinata. Before Hinata could get a sip of her drink Neji stopped her by placing his hand on her cup and taking it away from her, setting the drink in front of her. "Before you drink Hinata we must discuss something." Hinata knows she didn't do anything wrong to piss off her dad, wait… did is Neji going to tell dad about Naruto? Hinata was mentally panicking.

"N-N-Neji, before you tell anyone anything let's make a d-deal!?" Hinata said in a panic which made Neji confused, but he ignored it and got to the point of what he wanted to discuss.

"Marry me after the war Hinata…" Hinata was more confused than he was. Then she comprehended what he stated. Hinata got up and slapper him across the face leaving a red hand mark on his face seconds after, he rubbed his ringer over his face.

"You're crazy! You know I love Naruto, and don't you love TenTen? Why me all of a sudden, also that's.. . Incest…" Hinata said the last part shyly. Hinata plans to raise children of her own of course, and since she'll be the next leader of the clan she must learn to stay home and watch over the clan.

"I understand, but… I'm tired of being treated like shit because I'm a different part of a family branch, if I am part of the main you can make me, leader and I can bring the family toget-" Hinata had interrupted Neji, bluntly stating.

"No, never." She then began to sip her tea, Neji threw the tea in his cup at her face, and gave her the middle finger, a d stated with anger in his eyes.

"Just go to fucking sleep… " Hinata feel out her chair passed out cold.

* * *

**I have a high IQ but don't know a thing**

** about love**

It was a usual day for Shikamaru Nara, lady Tsunami gives him a mission and he does the best to his ability to complete it. Today's mission will be with Temari and Sai. Shikamaru sighs once he got the news that he'll be teaming up with Temari once again. He always thought of her as someone troublesome. Nothing else really came to his mind when he thought about her, also with the 4th Great Ninja War ready to rain upon us, there is no point for her to return to her village now. Plus Shikamaru hasn't really been on a mission with Sai. Yet this mission is more of task or favor.

"You guys will be assigned to assign people to help prepare for the war. You are also assigned manage them for the next three days until I can manage them." Tsunade ordered Shikamaru and his group.

"Why can't you manage now?" Shikamaru asked, he didn't want to be on a long mission with Temari, it was too much… of a drag to him.

"Oh, let's just get on with the mission lazy boy…" Temari stated towards Shikamaru. Shikamaru put his hands in his pocket leaning his head to the side.

"I wasn't asking you, and your being such a drag, Ms. Troublesome woman…" Shikamaru said with a long sigh.

"I didn't ask for your opinion Mr. Everything's a Drag…" Temari nudged his shoulder. Tsunade lets out a long sigh which caught the whole teams attention.

"Sorry lady Homage, this woman is being a huge drag, and I'll make sure our mission is complete without any flaws due to this troublesome woman." Shikamaru said bowing and them leaving the Hokage's office.

"Sorry, he just on his period." Temari told Tsunade before leaving the office.

"This mission will be interesting…" Sai stated following Temari. Tsunade sighed taking out her secret stash of sake.

* * *

"… And Sakura will keep watch and stock all of our medical supplies. No hurry and get to work the war could start at any unexpected time!" Shikamaru told a group of Shinobi, then they ran off to their duties.

"Look at Shikamaru being a great leader." Temari said nudging his shoulder with hers.

"And look at the troublesome woman being a huge drag." Shikamaru stated putting his hands in his pocket, starting to walk away. Temari followed and so did Sai.

"Everything's a drag to you Lazy ass." Temari bluntly stated.

"Let's grab a bit to eat, it's all on Temari." Shikamaru claimed.

"Now you're being a huge drag." Temari crossed her arms and Sai giggled.

"Thanks for the food Temari." Sai said with a bright smile.

* * *

"So Temari, I heard rumors that you are lesbi-" Temari interrupted Sai almost choking on her food.

"Bisexual! And… yes me and TenTen has been going out but we aren't official… yet, she really wants to get to know me first." 'Temari likes girls?' Shikamaru questioned in his thoughts, it's not like it effected him in anyway. Temari and his relationship is more playful to him but to Temari their relationship was all flirt. Actually, Shikamaru has never thought is as love, he was never interested in love. He never knew what love was or what it meant. He never experienced falling in love…

"Have you guys kissed yet?" Shikamaru asked in curiosity to what it's like before you fall in love. It not only made Temari blush intensely but it also made Shikamaru blush a bit.

"N-no… why would you ask such a q-question?" Temari asked even though she lied about not kissing her. Shikamaru thinks he caught onto a weak point of hers.

"I don't know maybe because… I have with some many girls." Tamari's face turned red not knowing that was a whole lie.

"Jk…" there was a moment of silence between them.

"Well you guys have fun, and thanks for the food." Sai left the restaurant. It was just Shikamaru and Temari.

"So… are you going to pay for the food?" Temari asked Shikamaru. Shikamaru placed the money on the table. He got up ready to leave but once he got up Temari grabbed his wrist.

"Let's go to my place, I would like to discuss something in private." Temari ended her sentence with a smile.

* * *

Temari bought a little apartment since she stays at the hidden leaf a lot. Her apartment wasn't big but it was enough for a couple to live in. Shikamaru kinda liked it, it was cozy to him, relaxing.

"So this is where you stay when you're at the hidden leaf huh?" Shikamaru sat on her small couch laying back. Temari on the other hand went into her kitchen to heat up a tea kettle. She then went to sit next to him on the couch, they were in silence for a moment.

"So why am I here..?" Shikamaru asked closing his eyes as he listened to Temari. He knew she wanted to talk about something in secret or was it something embarrassing? Temari let's out a long sigh before beginning to speak.

"Shikamaru… you are very, very… intelligent, the most intelligent person I know, and I have a question for you. Do you… know the meaning… of… love?" That question she just asked was something Shikamaru was currently trying to figure out. They stared deeply into each other's eyes for a moment before Shikama4u opened his mouth to speak.

"T-that's, what in trying… to understand right now… I want to understand… love…"Not knowing they both were leaning closer to each other.

"Maybe… we can figure it out together…" They're eyes locked for moments, to Shikamaru if felt like he could do this forever, and Temari felt the same. '_I__s this love..?_' Shikamaru questioned himself as they leaned in closer to each other. They soon kisses passionately, a chill ran down Shikamaru's spine as he put his hand on her hip. Temari had put her arms around his neck. They pulled back and stared into each other's eyes again.

"Whenever you want after the war, you can come over." Temari cuddled Shikamaru as she spoke to him. He put one arm around her caressing her hair.

"Of course…"Shikamaru ended his sentence off with a loving smile.

* * *

**Author's note:****Hey, whats up? Are you enjoying the story so far? If you are i would like feedback! (if you arent i would like you to suggest some changes to the story) Anyways i o****have an offical chapter update time too. Every Wednesday at 5pm (if i dont post im busy with school) Lastly i made things more organized instead of pulling a lazy Shikamaru today so get ready for the next chapter. **


End file.
